LONG DISTANCE RELATIONSHIP
by Carl l Jones
Summary: This takes place before the war started about the forth season of DEEP SPACE NINE I feel it would have solved a lot of problems VOYAGER had


LONG DISTANCE RELATIONSHIP

For the most part it had been an uneventful day in Deep Space Nine operations center. There had been a fight in Quark's bar that Odo had had to bring in some of the security personal to break up. An arrest had been made and the report was on commander Sisco's desk. After reading it he stepped out in to the main room in order to remind Chief O'Brien about the Tholian ambassador's quarters.

"Chief, you'll need to check the environmental controls again before the ambassadors arrive. They've sent word again to insure that the temperature is 350 degrees Celsius and not a degree less."

"I'll check it out myself before they arrive, sir."

"Thank you chief, this is an important meeting and I'd like everything to go smoothly" he told O'Brien

"I'll see to it, sir" Miles assured him

Nothing else had happened to break up the monotony of the day except for checking the Bajoran sun for some unusual solar activity. Suddenly Dax's consol began to beep, indicating an incoming signal.

"Captain, I've got a ship approaching" Dax said aloud.

"Identify." Sisko shot back.

"Sir, it's a small two-man Vulcan craft, and it is hailing us." She responded.

"On screen, Lieutenant." He replied.

On the view screen, a lovely dark-skinned Vulcan woman appeared. She appeared to be the only occupant onboard and in spite of her being Vulcan, she appeared quite nervous.

"Hello, I'm Topel, I'm seeking Captain Sisko." She said from the view screen.

"Greetings and welcome to Deep Space Nine. I'm Captain Sisko, how can I be of assistance to you?" He responded.

"You can assist me by telling me where I can find Voyager." She almost shouted back.

"I'm sorry, I don't know where Voyager is, but if you'd like to come onboard I'll be happy to discuss this matter with you in more detail." He replied.

"Yes, yes, I suppose that would be the logical thing to do." Topel said back.

"Good." Sisko said back. "Dax, send her a navigational beam to the docking ring."

Sisko tapped his Com Badge, "Sisko to Dr. Bashir."

"Bashir, here." came the reply.

"Doctor, meet me and Dax at docking Station Four immediately."

"On my way, Captain."

"Dax, let's go meet our guest." Sisko said.

As Dax and Sisko got to the turbo lift Dax smiled.

"What are you smiling about, Old Man?" Sisko asked

"Oh nothing, I just thought this was going to be just another boring day." Dax replied as the lift descended.

Sisko's only response was to shake his head as they disappeared from view.

On board the USS Voyager it was anything but routine as the crew watched the view screen

Tuvok described what they were looking at. "It's as we detected on the long distance probe we sent out. This star is simply breaking apart, but without going super nova."

"How is that possible?"Captain Janeway asked looking at the science station.

"Unknown Captain, this is unlike anything I've seen before. The stars gravimetric pull are slowly dissipating, but its nuclear fusion seems not to be affected. The star is literally just falling apart." Came Harry Kim's response.

"This could be the break we've been looking for." Belanna Torres cut in.

"A lot of the nuclear materials seem to be intact so we should be able to gather enough material to completely rebuild all the backup batteries."

"Tuvok, have you made the necessary adjustments to the transporters and containment fields to compensate for the high levels of radiation the stellar matter will be giving off?" Janeway asked.

Before Tuvok could answer there came a loud thud from where he was standing.

"Tuvok!!" Janeway shouted as he hit the floor. "Transporter room One, beam Mr. Tuvok to Sickbay." "Doctor!" "Medical Emergency!" "Mr. Tuvok is on his way. I will be there shortly." Mr. Parise, you have the bridge." She said as she headed to the door.

"I, Captain?" Came the response from Tom Parise.

As Sisko and Dax got to the door of the docking Station Four Dr. Bashir was catching up to them.

"So where is the emergency?" He asked.

"I believe she's coming through now." Sisko told him.

As the door rolled away a beautiful dark skinned Vulcan woman stepped through. Her hair was shoulder length and pulled back away from her face and she was wearing a traditional Vulcan robe.

"Who is in captain Sisko?" She asked in a loud voice.

"I am Captain Sisko. I'm in command of Deep Space Nine. How can I be of assistance?" he responded

"I am Topel of Vulcan and you can assist me by finding me some information on the star ship called Voyager." The Vulcan woman replied.

As Topel, Captain Sisco and Dax talked, Dr. Bashir pulled out his medical tricorder and began scanning her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"There's no need for alarm, the doctor is simply checking you out to make sure you're not carrying any thing contagious" Sisco told her

"Its ok" the doctor said "but I'd like to know how long you've been, ill?"

"I've been ill for several days." She answered.

"And your husband is on Voyager?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, that's why I need to find him," She answered calmly.

Sisco knew right away that Bashir had figured out what was wrong and he would never betray her trust

"Doctor, is there anything you can do to help her." The captain asked.

"No Captain, the best thing we can do to help her is to find her husband."

"Ok, the captain replied, "then, Mrs. Topel, if you'll accompany me. Ill make some calls and in the meantime we will get you some quarters" Leading them down the hall.

"Yes, Yes" she said "that would be logical"

On Voyager, Captain Janeway rushed down the corridor and arrived in sick bay to find Tuvok awake and asking to leave.

"But, you can't leave." The doctor told him "You just passed out and I need to run some tests."

"That won't be necessary." Tuvok replied.

"Yes, that will be necessary." Captain Janeway called back. "I need you well and on your feet, not passed out."

"I apologize Captain." "I don't know why I passed out." Said Tuvok, trying to brush the doctor's hand away.

"I do!" the doctor said with a medical tricorder in his hand "According to these readings your blood pressure is through the roof. Your heart rate is so high if you were human, you'd have already have had a heart attack, and your temperature is high enough if you were holding an egg it would be hard boiled."

"So he is ill doctor?" The Captain asked.

"No, these are quite common in Vulcan's going through Ponfar."

"I'm sorry, I've never heard of that." said Captain Sisko.

"It's an illness for lack of a better word that Vulcan mates go through every seven years." "Topel gave me permission to tell you about it, so I'm not breaking any doctor-patient confidence with her by explaining this to you." "But it is something that is quite personal among their people. Being a doctor I've studied it in alien medicine, but I've never heard of it affecting females before." "Topel says it does happen when there is a great distance between mates." "She says because she is being affected, her husband will be much worse." "That is what led her to come here, since this is where Voyager and the rest of her crew were last reported." The doctor explained.

"I see." Said Captain Sisko. "Well, I've put word out asking for anything anyone might have on Voyager." "I'll let you know if we come up with anything."

As the doctor left, Captain Sisko hit the com on his table, "Odo"

"Yes captain, what can I do for you" the voice came back

"Would you please come to my office, constable" Sisco asked

"I'll be right down, there's something I'd like you to handle for me anyway" Odo replied.

Minutes later Odo comes into his office with Quark in tow. "Captain, maybe you can talk some sense into him, he replied sounding disgusted, "I sure can't."

"What has he done this time?" Asked Captain Sisko.

"I resent that." Quark cut in.

"He won't press charges against the Nausicaan that struck him in the bar earlier." Odo said.

"It was just a misunderstanding." Quark said.

"That misunderstanding fractured you nose and knocked you out."  
"I have him in a holding cell for now Captain." Odo said.

"It was a business deal and he'd never been away from his own system before. He didn't know we don't finish deals by striking each other." Quark said.

"IGNORANCE of the law is not an excuse. He committed a crime" Odo shot back.

"Did anyone else get hurt?" Sisko asked.

"No, only Quark." Odo said.

"Was anyone else's property damaged?" Sisko asked.

"No, only two chairs in Quark's bar. That were smashed when Quark landed on them" Odo answered.

"Then I'd say you had better release him, Constable." Sisko said.

"But Captain how….how…Oh never mind!" "Maybe if I release him he'll come back and finish the job he started." Odo said with a sigh.

"Go on!" "Go on!" Quark said. "Release him."

"Oh and Constable, I'd like you to contact the Cardassian government on my behalf." The captain said. "Ask them if they would please send any information they might have on a Federation ship called Voyager. It disappeared about five years ago near the bad lands as well as anything unusual that happened around the time it was reported missing."

"Yes Sir!" Odo said as he leaves.

"Captain, as long as I've got you here I'd like a quick second of you time." Quark replied.

"Yes Quark, what is it?" Sisko asked.

"There will be a ship coming to Deep Space Nine in about two days." "I'd like to know when it gets here." Quark said.

"Why?" Asked Sisko

"Because, I've just bought it." Quark answered.

"Bought it?" "That's quite an investment." Sisko said.

"Yes, it's called the Novara, please see that I'm notified." Quark said.

"I'll see you're contacted as soon as it gets here." Sisko said.

"Thank you Captain." Quark said as he got up and left.

"Why didn't you tell me it was getting around that time again?" Janeway asked Tuvok.

"Captain." Tuvok replied," you as my friend of all people know how private this is to my people." "I hoped I could handle this myself."

"Handle this?" "This is what you call handling it?" She asked. "But what really hurts me is you couldn't even come and tell me you were going through this." "I had to hear it from the doctor."

Turning away from Tuvok "By the way Doctor, didn't you just break some code of ethics when you told me what was wrong with Tuvok?" Janeway said with a jerk of her head.

"Not at all, Captain." The doctor replied. "you see Mr. Tuvok told me early last week he started to feel this coming on, and informed me I had his permission, if it was necessary, to relieve him of duty. "I could inform you as to why."

"Do you feel it really has gone that far, Doctor?" Janeway asked.

"If he falls again or looses himself, when you need him, well you can decide Captain." The doctor said.

"I see your point." Janeway replied. "Tuvok, as of immediately and until the doctor gives you the okay, you are officially off duty." "Is that Understood?"

"Understood Captain." Tuvok replied.

TWO DAYS LATER

"Captain, we have a ship coming in." Dax reported.

"Identify." Sisko commanded.

"Captain it's a class three Nausicaan tow barge." Dax said.

"That must be the ship Quark told us about." Sisko said. "What is she towing, Old Man?"

"I can't tell yet. It's still too far away." Dax said back.

"Open a hailing frequency to them and then let's see if we can help." Sisko said "Tow barge, this is Deep Space Nine. Captain Sisko reporting, can we be of assistance to you?" On the main screen a large Nausicaan appeared.

"Deep Space Nine, we are the Nausican Tow Barge Rorcomba." "We are towing the Novara and have been ordered to bring it here. We are almost in rang" "Do you wish to take control of it at this time?" The Nausicaan hissed.

"Dax, are they sending the transponder codes?" Sisko asked.

"Coming in now sir." Dax said back.

"Rorcomba, we can take command as soon as you release the Novara." Sisko said. "Dax, inform Quark that his ship has just arrived and we will bring it to the docking ring."

"Sir I don't think its going to fit on the docking ring" Dax stated

Before Dax could complete her statement, on the view screen, the barge released

the largest ship Sisko had ever seen. It took up almost the entire view screen and as it floated forward it even eclipsed the tow barge."

"Captain, do you know what that is?" Chief O'Brien asked. "I saw a tech manual on one, at one time but I've never seen one up close before."

"Yes Chief, I recognize it." The captain said. "How about you, Old Man?"

"Yah Ben I recognize it, but I sure haven't seen one in a long time." She said.

THAT'S A NAUSICAAN JUGERNAUT

"The danger is real captain"

"In what way, Mr. Carey?" Captain Janeway asked.

"We've been transporting a lot of stellar matter onboard for refining purposes." "What we didn't count on was the damage it was causing." Lieutenant Carey explained.

"Please explain" said the captain.

"Well, we didn't even notice anything unusual until we started receiving reports about minute damages to the hull." "We started by sending repair crews out to fix it and they reported that the hull was showing signs of corrosion." Carey said back.

"We didn't think anything about the reports at first until more of the same kind of damage began showing up on areas that we had already repaired". Belanna added.

"Then by chance, we happened to turn on a visual scope of the some of the stellar matter we were transporting." Carey said as he walked over to the view screen. He hit a button and the image of a beautiful red and gold glowing rock disappeared from view. He hit another button which slowed the image down as the rock disappeared and a light coating of dust came lose. As the dust moved, it shimmered slightly and continued toward the hull of the ship. He hit the button again and the image stopped.

"Did that just do what I thought I saw?" First Officer Chakotay asks.

"Yes sir, what you just saw was it passing right through our shields." Carey replied.

"But how is that possible, our shields should be able to stop some stellar dust." "How is it getting thru?" The Captain asks.

"Well ma'am, it seems our shields were designed to stop solid projectiles, energy weapons and most anything else but not items of specific biological natures like bacteria. That's why all star ships have bio filters" He adds. "And nothing as adaptable as this."

"Biological?" "Wait but nothing alive can survive on the surface of a star." Harry Kim said.

"Nothing that we've found up until now, that is." Carey ads

"Mr. Carey is right we must remember, there are creatures on Earth even that have learned to adapt to life inside and around some of the hottest of volcanic vents. As well as creatures in this galaxy that have evolved to live on worlds to hash for any human to survive even for one minuet" It is not beyond the scope of imagination that somewhere in the universe a life-form has adapted to live on even hotter places than any volcano." "Such as the surface of a star."

"But how much damage could a little bacterial dust cause?" Chakotay asked.

"By itself, not a lot, but remember we're teleporting a lot of stellar matter on board." Belanna adds.

"Define a lot." The Captain says.

"Captain, the refining process is a big task." "We are able to use very little of what we're teleporting."

"How much?" The Captain asked.

"We are able to get about twenty milligrams of usable crystalline for the batteries out of every metric ton of stellar matter we bring in"

"So basically, you're cutting down a giant oak tree to get enough wood for a toothpick." Chakotay says.

"Yes, that would about sum it up." "The refining prose's has to be perfect if it isn't, then the interior of the battery will crack the first time it's charged and be useless." Carey tells them.

"So how much of this biological dust are we talking about, and how much damage will it cause?" The captain asked.

"Enough to cause major hull breaches in Living Station 248, the galley, the bridge and engineering." Carey said.

"How dare you bring that thing here." Sisko screamed at Quark.

"Captain, please you're going to hurt yourself." Quark said trying to sound sarcastic.

"Oh believe me, I'm thinking of hurting some one in this room, but it's not going to be me." Sisko said bringing his face right up to Quarks.

"Captain, that ship poses no danger." Quark replied sheepishly "I mean, it's over 100 years old." "The weapons have been removed and the engines need a complete overhaul it barley runs."

"Its condition is not the danger. It's what the ship represents. Those ships were predators." "They were bilt for one purpose only, to wipe out anyone who didn't bow to the Nausicaan's rule, or anyone they had a grudge against." "Some worlds still carry scars because of those ships, Quark, including Ferenginar." "Now, you've brought one of them here and I want to know why." The Captain replied.

"It's because of the Tanugans, sir." Quark said.

"What do the Tanugans have to do with that ship?" The Captain asked.

"Well, the Tanugans has been raided by the Gorn of late. So much so, that they have been asking for help from the Federation, the Klingons and everyone else but with the war no one has any ships to spare." "They have lost hundreds of shipments in the past few months." Quark said.

"And they asked you to help them?" Sisko asked.

"Well, through one of my contacts." "When the Tanugan ambassador came onboard last month he was told to talk directly to me." Quark said.

"Go on!" The Captain said.

"Well, he informed me that his government has been collecting shield generators, disrupter banks, and photon torpedoes in order to build there own fleet of ships." "Now, I suggest rather then incur that kind of cost they could out fit older ships with the weaponry and save them selves millions, so he asked me to find him some suitable ships that could be refitted in to scouts and escort ships." Quark said.

"At a handy finders fee no doubt" Sisco adds"

Well I am a business man after all" Quark said

"So when the Nausicaan came in with the hulk of that ship to sell, you jumped at the chance to buy it. Figuring it was just what they had been looking for." The Captain said.

"All I really did was put a down payment on it so he would bring it here." Quark answered.

"Okay, so when will it be gone from this station?" He asked forcefully.

"No more than five days." Quark said.

"Forget it, Quark!" "You can't take up a docking pylon for that long." "You can keep it there until tomorrow and then I want it removed." The Captain answered.

"To where?" Quark asked.

"Before I called you in here I contacted the Bajoran government and they've given permission to park it in orbit of Bajor Five." The Captain answered.

"But Bajor Five is barren wasteland." Quark said.

"Exactly!" "So, if someone decides to take their aggressions out on it they won't hurt anyone doing it." Sisco said with a smile

"Okay, okay, okay." "Tomorrow I'll get Rom and Nog to help me move it. I can ask Nog to help me, can't I?" Quark asked.

"Of course, as long as it doesn't interfere with his regular duties." The Captain said.

"Fine, then tomorrow it will be gone." Quark said.

"Captain, I need to talk to you." Came the voice from the com on Janeways desk.

"What is it, Neelix?" Captain Janeway asked.

"It's about Mr. Vulcan, Tuvok, I think there's something wrong with him." He said.

"Why Neelix?" "What did he do?" She asked.

"Well first, he came into the mess and screamed that he wanted his dinner." "He's never screamed at me before." Neelix said.

"Its okay, Neelix, he's just on edge today, that's all." She said back. "He's not feeling well."

"Well, I'm not surprised." "He ate four Dombo cakes, two bowls of rice and almost a peck of potatoes." "He also drank two gallons of herb tea. Then he got up and left his tray just sitting there on the table. I mean he always takes care of his tray " He said back.

"Great," she said, putting her face in her hands" He's entered phase three."

"What?" "What was that?" Asked Neelix.

"Never mind, Neelix, just do me a favor and give him anything he wants. You know, try to keep him happy. After all you're the moral officer" She expanded.

"Okay Captain, I'll do as you ask, but you're getting called if we start running

low on food or he starts looking at me like I'm dessert."

"But brother, why do you need my help?" Rom asked.

"I need your help moving my new ship. The captain wants it moved today" Quark said.

"You mean that "thing" that is parked at Pylon Two?" Nog asked.

"That thing as you call it is going to make me a lot of latinum." Quark said forcefully.

"Nog, I'll need you in engineering, and Rom I'll need you on the bridge with me." "Captain Sisko wants me to do an engine test before we go." "So we'll do the test and then we're going to move the ship in orbit of Bajor Five." "Then Captain Sisko will send a runabout to pick us up." Quark said.

"Okay, let's get started." Rom said. "This should be fun."

After putting Nog in engineering, Quark and Rom goes to the bridge after turning on the lights Quark sits down in the captain's chair and Rom walks over and stands beside him.

"Okay, let's see." Quark said. "Now where is the com switch?"

"Right here, brother." Rom said, pointing to the switch.

"I know that!" "I'm not an idiot, you know!" Quark said. Quark hits the switch "Quark to Deep Space Nine!",,, "Quark to Deep Space Nine!",, "Come in!", "Come in!",,, "Can you hear me,,, Deep Space Nine?" "Deep Space Nine,,,, anybody?" " Ha, Oh well, I guess it's broken." He said.

Rom quickly jumped behind one of the consoles, grabbing a tool of some kind uses it for several seconds and then says "Try it now."

"Hello Deep Space Nine, this is Quark, do you read me?"

"We read you loud and clear, Quark." "The captain gives you permission for your engine test, at your convenience." Dax's voice said.

"Great." "Okay, we will start the test immediately." Quark said back.

"Those engines are kind of old, Quark, so start them at only 15%." Sisko's voice said.

"Roger" Quark said, "Okay, you heard the man, start the engines at 15%."

Rom walked over to another console and switched some levers. The engines started to hum. "There you go brother, 15%." He said.

"Deep Space Nine, this is Quark, we are at 15%." Quark said into the com.

While onboard Deep Space Nine. "Chief, how is that old ship holding up, out there?" Sisko asked.

"It seems fine. All the readings are within normal parameters. O'Brien answered.

"Okay, Quark, bring her up to 50%." Sisko said.

"Roger, Captain." Quark said back. "Rom, bring the engines up to 50%."

"Aye, aye Captain." Rom said and hit the levers again.

As the engines hummed louder O'Brien said "No change so far let's bring her up to 75%."

"Okay, Quark, you're good to go 75%." Sisko repeated.

"Great,, Rom, 75%." Quark ordered.

"Aye, aye." Rom said again.

As the engines hummed louder Sisko asked. "Everything still looking good, Chief?"

"Sir, I'm picking up some vibrations, they're a little heavy." The Chief said.

"Shall I have them shut the engines down?" Sisko asked"

No, I say we go up to 90%, see if they stabilize." The Chief answered.

"Okay, Quark, I'd like you to bring the engines up to 90%." "We're picking up some vibrations so please notify us immediately if there is a problem." Sisko said.

"Aye Captain, Rom, Nog bring the engines up to 90%." Quark said.

"Aye, aye Captain." Rom said once again.

"Any change in those vibrations, Chief?" Sisko asked.

"No, as long as Quark's not getting any readings that there isn't anything wrong, I'd say it must be because they're just old engines." He replied.

"Okay, Sisko to Quark, everything looks good here if everything is good on your end your good to go, bring her up to full power." He said.

"Aye Captain." Quark said. "Okay, you heard the man, let's bring those engines up to full power."

"But brother, I…….." Rom began.

"Rom!" Quark said again. "Bring us up to full power."

"But, but ……" Rom said again.

"Uncle Quark, I think that….." Came Nog's voice through the intercom.

"Shut up, Nog." "I can only deal with one moron at a time." Quark said back into the intercom. "Rom bring the engines up to full power."

"But Brother, but….." Repeated Rom.

"I don't believe this why do I ask for your help" "Do I have to do everything around here myself?" Quark said, as he got up and hit the switches to bring the ship to full power. "See, now was that so hard?"

Suddenly the ship began to shake violently.

"What, what was that?" He asked.

"That, Brother, was the coolant tank rupturing." Rom said back. "I found a small crack in it when we went to 90%."

"You did?" Well, why didn't you say anything?" Quark asked.

"I tried, but you kept interrupting me." He said back.

"Captain, we have a problem." The Chief said. "The coolant tank just gave way; we've got a warp core breach getting ready to happen."

"How long, Chief?" The Captain asked.

"Thirty seconds, Sir."

"Captain, help." Quark's voice came over the intercom.

"Beam them out of there." He ordered.

"Sir, we're looking at major damage to this station, if that thing blows at this rang." Dax said.

"Sisko to Quark, you've got to set your cores for deep space at maximum warp." "We'll beam you out before you get to far." He said.

"But, but….." Quark's voice came back.

"Don't argue, Quark, just do it." The Captain said.

As the ship pulled away the chief said "Fifteen seconds, sir."

"Beam them out of there chief" the Captain said.

Just then the warp core breached and the view screen lit up with a blinding light.

DO YOU HAVE THEM?

"Captain we think we know what the problem is." Belanna said.

"I'm listening "Captain Janeway said.

"When we came into this sector we disrupted there mating season" the Doctor said.

"There mating season, I thought you said this was a bacterial organism?" Janeway

replied

"It is, but just like this bacteria is different then any we've ever encounter before by being able to survive tremendous heat they also are not ( A ) sexual organisms they are ( B ) sexual." the Doctor said.

"Wait how, we've watched them reproduce by splitting." Chakotay said.

"Yes but it appears to be only the final stage of the processes." Belanna said.

"The organisms first sends off a signal of some kind, to attract a mate when one is found the two organisms then merge into a single organisms then after a wile split but not into two but three separate organisms." the Doctor said while a microscopic view appeared on the screen behind him. "The off spring having genetic characteristics of both parents."

"So how did we change all this?" Janeway asked

"Well as far as we can tell our being here disrupted that process for some reason there not communicating with each other any more." Carey said.

"So how do we correct it?" Chakotay interjected.

"We're not sure yet, we're not even sure how or why we're interfering with the process yet, but its defiantly why the organisms seem to be attracted to us rather then each other, both sides seem to think were there mate now or at least its some were onboard." the Doctor added

"I don't understand why they would believe were there mate?" the Captain asked.

"It seems that something onboard is giving off a false signal, one so powerful they think were the biggest mate they've ever encountered." the Doctor said.

"Wow talk about love at first sight" Tom Parise said with a smile

"I guess that makes us the catch of the day." Chakotay said.

"Keep looking for the source. use what ever means necessary to track it down. Janeway said. "This project is to great to let it slip thru our fingers."

Belanna I want you to keep looking for a way to modify the shields if we cant jump start the romance in this area at least lets hope they take rejection well" Janeway added

"Of all the irrespirable things to do you know how much damage you've caused!" "docking pylon three is out of commotions for at least three days' Sisko , screamed.

"Captain it wasn't my fault" Quark said.

Sisco got right up in Quarks face "I've talked to both Nog and Rom and both told me you wouldn't listen when they tried to tell you not to go to full power, and that once again, you had to go and do thing your own way"

"But Captain I had no way of knowing the engine cooling tank had gone bad!" Quark said.

Just then the com buzzed. "Captain"

"Yes what is it chief." Sisko said

"I've just completed the analyses of the explosion and the wreckage." Chief O'Brien said.

"And what did you find." Sisco replied.

"The engines were rigged with a signal jammer and vibration stabilizers to give off false readings, that's why we were not able to pick up the flaws in the tank until it was to late." O'Brien replied."

"I see" Sisco said

"They were starting to ware out it was the only reason we were able to pick up the vibrations at all" O'Brien said back

"Thank you chief." Sisko said.

"See Captain I told you I wasn't responsible!" Quark screamed.

"Don't give me that Quark. Rom and Nog still tried to warn you and you still

went ahead with the engine start up in spite of the warnings. I call that just plain argent and that's something I have no tolerance for." Sisko barked back. "Now get out of my office before I have Odo lock you up."

"It is my duty even if I'm not on the job to inform you of any danger that might befall this crew or ship so that's why I'm here." Tuvok said.

"Its really gotten that bad has it." the Captain replied.

"I believe it has captain taken my superior strength to most and my irrational thoughts of late. I believe it's prudent." Tuvok replied.

"Fin, The captain taped her com badge. "Mr. Paris report to my ready room." the Captain said.

Soon Mr. Paris came thru the doors.

"Yes captain you asked to see me." he said.

"Mr. Paris you're a trained medical personal. Mr. Tuvok is ill and is in need of medical attention I'm a signing his care to you as of this moment. His illness also makes him irrational at times and may cause out burst so it will be necessary to treat him in his quarters, and because of these out burst it also necessary to have armed guards near by at all times is that understood." the Captain said.

"Yes, yes I guess so." Tom said back sounding confused

"If you wish to know more about his illness you may consult with the Doctor on this matter understood." the Captain said.

"Yes ma'am" Tom replied.

"And as of this moment on you are bound by the rules of doctor confidence you will discuss this with no one, but the Doctor and Mr. Tuvok is that clear.?" the Captain said.

"Yes ma'am." Tom replied.

"Sisko to Dr Bashir" the captain said into his com.

"Bashir here, what can I do for you captain?" the doctors voice came back.

"Doctor would you mind coming to my office and please bring Ms Topel with you?"

Moments latter the doctor and Topel arrived in Captain Siskos office.

"Please sit I've received news that I believe both of you should hear." the captain said.

"The Federation has classified Voyager as Missing In Action, with all her crew as Missing and Presumed Dead including your husband Topel."

"But that cant be true, I just know he's alive, I can,,, feel him." Topel said

"Well I also had Odo contact the Cardassians to see if they knew any thing about

Voyager missing. From the reports around that time the only thing we found was a Cardassian battle cruiser went missing around that same time for over twenty four standard hours, then reappeared almost completely destroyed and several surviving members with malignant growths on there body's." the captain said.

"That sounds odd to say the least do they know were the ship was for that time?"

the doctor asked.

"No and after the ill were treated the growths were found to contain alien D.N.A.

of an origin we've never encountered anywhere." the captain added.

"But what has this to do with my husband?" Topel asked.

"Well it just so happens that the Cardassian cruiser reported it was going after a Maqui vessel just before it disappeared. So I started going thru our records we have on the Maqui and I fond the the markings matched those of a vessel rumored to be commanded by one former Commander Chakotay of Star Fleet. It appears he left star fleet to join the Maqui. It was at that time I remembered reading a report written by Captain Janeway that she was going to try to place one of her most trusted officers with in the Maqui and it was her recommendation that it be a former Starfleet officer he attempt to get close to."

"Do you mean to tell me you believe it was my husband that she placed aboard this Chakotays vessel." Topel said.

"I don't know that's all still classified but I have learned that this former commander and his ship disappeared right around the same time as Voyager did." the captain added.

"That still doesn't tell me where my husband is." Topel said.

"Agreed but there are just to many quintessence here to over look. So I've asked Star Fleet Investigations to look into it." the captain said.

"So how are we going to handle the current problem?" the doctor asked looking at Topel.

Topel simply sat quietly looking at both man with a raised eye brow.

"I now know why we're attracting the bacteria." the Doctor said.

Captain Janeway and the Doctor were alone in her ready room. The Doctor had asked for a private meeting, now she wondered why if it was this important he had insisted he speak with her alone.

"I was able to isolate the bacteria with in a containment field designed to block out all outside signals. I chose this particular field because it's been used in experiments with Batazeds and even they claim there Psi powers can't break through the field. I found that while in the field all activity with in the organism returns to normal. So because of that I was able to determine that the signal was in fact Psi. in nature. In all honesty I felt it had to be for them to communicate in the vacuum of space." The Doctor said.

"So how did you find out what we're doing that attracts this organism?" The Captain asked.

"Well after I knew the interference was Psi. in nature all I had to do was narrow my search to what activity was going on that would put off a Psi. signal powerful enough

to disrupt an area this large." The Doctor replied

The doctor taped his com badge." Chief, please beam the containment bottle from my lab to the Captains ready room."

Seconds latter a round bottle appeared in front of the Doctor. "Computer please remove the Psi. containment field." At the same time as if by command all the bacteria moved to the side of the bottle closest to the entrance door. At that moment the Captain's door chimed.

After several seconds Captain Janeway said. "Enter." as the door slid open the

Captain said nothing just simply stared from the bottle to the lone figure of. Mr. Tuvok standing in her door way.

BUT THAT 'S IMPOSABLE

"Odo had the Nasicaan arrested and brought back here after that ship you purchased from him was fond to be rigged to give off false engine signals and he claims you knew it was like that and you had told not to change it so you would be able to get a higher resale price." the Captain said to Quark.

"But captain, he's lying." Quark said back.

"Maybe Quark but we now have enough to hold you for questioning." the captain said.

"But captain you can't believe I'd do that. After all I was nearly killed in that explosion." Quark came back.

"Wait a minuet, you want some thing. You know I'd never endanger myself this way. You already know he was lying.

Well forget it. I'm not doing it. I've already lost my down payment to that crook so forget it." Quark said.

"Your right Quark. We knew he was lying and well we were going to ask you for something." the captain said.

"Well forget it." Quark said again.

"Fin I guess the Tanugans will have to find someone else to negotiate the sale then." Odo said.

"That's right I don't want anything to do with them ether." Quark said.

"Good I'm sure we can find someone else who'd like to make ten thousand credits." Odo said back.

"Wait, ten thousand credits?" Quark asked.

"Yes Quark that would be the share to who ever the go between is to the Tanugans and the Romulans." the captain said.

"The Romulans?" Quark asked.

"Yes see our treaty states that I or for that matter no Federation officer can not enter in to negotiations between the Romulans and any other race." But I did mention to the Romulan ambassador that the Tanugans were looking to out fit ships for defensive use. She told me her people had some older Andorian ships they would be willing to sell them at a good price." the captain said.

"Then I contacted the Tanugans and they said they would give a generous fee of

ten thousand credits to who ever would negotiate the sale on there behalf. I mean I've never don anything like this before do you think captain that the Tanugans would mind if I gave it a try" Odo added.

"That would almost cover my loses. Ok I'll do it." Quark said quickly." I mean since you asked so nicely that is."

"This is what's got you sick. This is what all this secrecy is about Tuvok?" Tom Paris said.

"Mr. Paris as my physician I don't think it gives you the right to reticule me."

Tuvok answered back.

"I sorry it's just this is the second time a Volcan has gone thru this now and this is nothing to be a shamed of." Tom said." It's biological."

"This is something that is very private among my people. It's something that we

don't discus with outsiders unless it comes down to this." Tuvok said.

"Tuvok this is nothing to be ashamed of. As advanced as the Volcans are I'm surprised this is something your people are still hiding. I mean Tuvok I don't think there's a man onboard this ship that hasn't gone so long without,,,,, company that it hasn't become a very real need to him. It's one of the things that make us ,,,human." Tom said.

"But unlike humans, Volcans will die without such company." Tuvok said.

"Then I'm going to prescribe a little T.L.C. for you." Tom Parice said.

"That is not possible." Tuvok said back. "I am a married man and my wife is not onboard."

"Then it looks like I'm going to have to just make you a substitute." Tom said.

"A holosweet." Topel said.

"Yes don't you see it's the perfect solution." Captain Sisko said. "It came to me as I was working out an other problem that Mr. Quark and I were having."

"Yes in spite of there link to one another if Quark can recreate Topels husband on one of his holosweets and I give her a very mild sedative we might be able to fool her body into accepting it." the doctor said.

Quark then spoke up. "I have no problem with all this but were talking at least two hours to program this just right Then the rental of the sweet for as long as it takes to get her well. So who is going to pay for all this?" Quark looked around and after a long silence he said. "Well I guess I am.

Tuvok and the Doctor stood out side holodeck one

"Where is Mr. Paris?" Tuvok asked.

"I don't know he said that he wanted to make everything just right what ever that meant." the Doctor said.

Tom Paris came running down the hall. "Sorry I'm late." he said.

"What took so long?" the Doctor asked.

"I was doing some ,,,,research." he said as he handed the doctor the data cube containing the program.

"Research." the Doctor said as he looked at the data screen. "What! "Encounter At Space Station 69" is hardly what I'd call research."

"It was the only holo fantasy that I could find that stared a Volcan" Tom said.

"Solval isn't what anyone would call a true Volcan." the Doctor said "She's only half Volcan on her mothers side and was raised by her father on Earth after her mother was killed when she was an infant."

"I didn't know you were a fan?" Tom said back.

"Gentlemen, is it really necessary for me to be here for this conversation?" Tuvok interrupted.

"Sorry." the Doctor said hitting a few switches. "You may enter at anytime."

"Ok that should do it the program will begin when you enter." Quark said.

Topel stood at the entrance to Quarks holosweeet. "I just wanted to say thank you." she said before entering.

In a dark room somewhere beyond thought. Two doors open, from one side Tuvok enters lost in the delta quadrant, on the other side his wife Topel enters in the

alpha quadrant anxiously awaiting his return. They meet in the middle of the room.

Tuvok puts out two fingers.

"Topel who is my wife, thou apart always together."

Topel rubs two fingers down the back of his hand.

"Tuvok who is my husband, thou we are apart we are never really far from each others minds."

THREE DAYS LATER

"Captain Topel is requesting permeation to leave." Dax said from her station at ops.

"Granted put her on screen." the captain said. "Glade to see your feeling better. I'll contact you if I hear anything about your husband.

"That would be most appreciated captain." Topel out.

"Ok people now that everything is back to normal again I'll be in my office." the captain said.

Before he can get back to his office. "Captain I've got a message from the Tholian ambassador he said his quarters are to cold sir." Dax said.

"Yes everything is back to normal." he said and continued to his office.

"Captain the batteries are almost completely refitted we should be on our way within the day." Belanna said.

"Thank you for the update chief." the captain hit her com. "Doctor when will my security chief be ready to come back to work."

"I've just completed his check up he'll be back ready for duty tomorrow." the Doctor replied.

Minuets latter Tuvok stepped into the mess hall were Tom Paris was having a snack.

"Mr. Paris." Tuvok said. "I wanted to, thank you for your help it was ,,,, just what the doctor ordered,,,, I believe is the human fraze."

"Well your welcome." Tom said back. "Please have a seat."

Tuvok looked from side to side then sat down.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked.

"Its just, I'm not use to ,,,,small talk." Tuvok said.

"Well its easy you just sit and tell someone about your self." Tom said.

"Ok, what is it you'd like to know?" Tuvok asked.

Tom takes a bit and then smiles "Why don't you tell me about your family,,,,,"

THE END

For the woman I love the best thing in my life.


End file.
